


Alternative Ending: The Venom of the Red Lotus

by AshTheAvatar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheAvatar/pseuds/AshTheAvatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Alternative ending to episode 3x13 "The Venom of the Red Lotus") If Suyin or Lin couldn't have removed the poison from Korra's body and there were no more options left for the Avatar, how would she spend her final moments? (TW: Death). Short One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Ending: The Venom of the Red Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> This alternative ending to the episode is a what-if the metal could not have been bent out of Korra's system and what was leading up to her death was inevitable. I was inspired to write this piece based off of a piece of fanart I did: http://fuckxxback.deviantart.com/art/Alternative-Ending-533596496

Korra’s body was giving out. Her eyes flickered with the dying glow of her spirit struggling to keep her alive. Her father held her in his arms, while his tears dripped upon her face. The tears rolled on to her drying blood and began to soften the blood. He delicately wiped her face with his thumb.

Everyone looked on in horror. Korra’s eyes shook as they attempted to focus on the faces surrounding her. Her eyes landed on Asami and she tried to raise her hand.

“Asa…Asami…” Korra rasped, as her chest constricted.

Asami ran to Korra’s side immediately. She dropped to her knees and gently brushed a piece of wet hair from Korra’s forehead, trying not to shatter the woman crumbling below.

“Korra, I’m here.” Asami weakly said, her voice reflective of her shaking hands. “Thanks to you, we saved the Air benders. You saved the Air Nation.”

 _Now, we just have to save you, Korra_ , Asami thought. The corners of Korra’s mouth attempted to perk up, but just the slight movement caused her to wince in pain.

“Once you’re all better, you can help train them!” Asami tried to remain positive and avoid the inevitable thoughts looming over them.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to, ‘Sami. Sorry…” Korra’s voice was nothing over a whisper, as she struggled to breathe and keep her mind focused on something other than the excruciating pain coursing through her entire body. “Promise me, you’ll find me again. In my next life.”

Asami’s eyes widened and tears started to well up. She covered her mouth and bit hardly on her lips trying to contain the tears.

“-I know I’ll be looking for you.” Korra smiled up at her and gave Asami’s hand a reassuring squeeze. Asami noticed how weak Korra’s grasp was and she began to shake her head.

“You’ll come back to Republic City with me. With all of us,” Asami choked on her words as tears fell rapidly from her face.

Korra slightly shook her head and glanced at her father and mother before turning her eyes back upon Asami. Her eyes dimly flickered for one last time. She exhaled her last breath that would carry Raava’s spirit into the next.

“Korra?” Asami stiffened and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Korra!”

Korra’s hand limply fell from hers and onto the tear-stained ground. Tonraq crumbled onto his daughter, before standing up and charging at a laughing Zaheer. He smashed his fist once into Zaheer’s face, before Mako and Bolin had the chance to hold him off.

Asami cradled Korra in her arms and held her head up to her chest. “No…”

“Asami…” Suyin bent down to her and Asami shifted away.

“I can fix this!” Asami screamed.

“But this isn’t your fault…” Lin interjected.

“I should know… I should know what we could do to save her!” Asami clutched onto Korra as her tears fell onto her.

“There’s nothing we can do.” Lin attempted.

“Don’t say that!” Asami racked her brain for any piece of information that might be relevant. Nothing came up and she began to blame her lack of Avatar and spirit knowledge.

Suyin and Lin glanced at each other, before lowering their heads and backing off.

“I should be able to fix this…” Asami whispered into Korra’s hair as she held onto the woman she wouldn’t be able to let go of.


End file.
